Monster of the Week
Monster of the Week, or abbreviated MOTW, refers to episodes of The X-Files that deal with some type of supernatural or paranormal creature or sometimes a simple criminal with a unique gift and usually are separate from episodes dealing with the Conspiracy. Monster of the Week Episodes * Season 1: ** "Squeeze" (Eugene Victor Tooms) ** "The Jersey Devil" (Jersey Devil) ** "Shadows" (Howard Graves, a poltergeist) ** "Ghost in the Machine" (Central Operating System in the Eurisko Corporation's headquarters) ** "Ice" (Parasitic ice worms) ** "Space" (Marcus Aurelius Belt, possessed by a Martian entity) ** "Eve" (Sally Kendrick, a government clone experiment) ** "Fire" (Cecil L'Ively) ** "Beyond the Sea" (Luther Lee Boggs) ** "Gender Bender" (the Kindred) ** "Lazarus" (Jack Willis, possessed by Warren James Dupre) ** "Young at Heart" (John Barnett) ** "Miracle Man" (Samuel Hartley) ** "Shapes" (a Manitou) ** "Darkness Falls" (Wood mites) ** "Tooms" (Eugene Victor Tooms) ** "Born Again" (Michelle Bishop, a reincarnation of Charlie Morris) ** "Roland" (Arthur and Roland Grable) * Season 2: ** "The Host" (Flukeman) ** "Blood" ** "Sleepless" (Augustus Cole) ** "3" (the Trinity Killers) ** "Firewalker" (Silicon based parasite) ** "Excelsis Dei" ** "Aubrey" (B.J. Morrow) ** "Irresistible" (Donald Pfaster) ** "Die Hand Die Verletzt" (Phyllis Paddock) ** "Fresh Bones" ** "Fearful Symmetry" (Jacob Wharton) ** "Død Kalm" ** "Humbug" (Lanny) ** "The Căluşari" ** "F. Emasculata" ** "Soft Light" (Chester Barton) ** "Our Town" (Walter Chaco) * Season 3: ** "D.P.O." (Darren Peter Oswald) ** "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" (Puppet) ** "The List" (Napoleon "Neech" Manley) ** "2Shy" (Virgil Incanto) ** "The Walk" (Leonard Trimble) ** "Oubliette" ** "Revelations" ** "War of the Coprophages" (cockroaches) ** "Syzygy" ** "Grotesque" (William Patterson) ** "Pusher" (Robert Patrick Modell) ** "Teso Dos Bichos" ** "Hell Money" ** "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" ** "Avatar" (Succubus) ** "Quagmire" (Big Blue) ** "Wetwired" (tachistoscopic images) * Season 4: ** "Unruhe" (Gerry Schnauz) ** "Home" (the Peacock family) ** "Teliko" (Samuel Aboah) ** "The Field Where I Died" (Vernon Ephesian) ** "Sanguinarium" (Jack Franklyn) ** "Paper Hearts" (John Lee Roche) ** "El Mundo Gira" (Chupacabra) ** "Kaddish" (Isaac Luria, a golem) ** "Never Again" ** "Leonard Betts" (Albert Tanner) ** "Unrequited" (Nathaniel Teager) ** "Synchrony" (Jason Nichols) ** "Small Potatoes" (Eddie Van Blundht) ** "Elegy" (ghosts) * Season 5: ** "Detour" ** "The Post-Modern Prometheus" (The Great Mutato) ** "Kitsunegari" (Linda Bowman and Robert Patrick Modell) ** "Schizogeny" (Karin Matthews) ** "Chinga" (Chinga) ** "Kill Switch" ** "Bad Blood" (Ronnie Strickland, a vampire) ** "Mind's Eye" ** "All Souls" ** "The Pine Bluff Variant" ** "Folie a Deux" * Season 6: ** "Drive" (Patrick Garland Crump) ** "Triangle" (Nazis) ** "Dreamland" (Morris Fletcher body swap) ** "Dreamland II" (Morris Fletcher body swap) ** "Terms of Endearment" (Wayne Weinsider, a vele demon) ** "The Rain King" ** "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" ** "Tithonus" (Alfred Fellig) ** "Arcadia" (a tulpa) ** "Agua Mala" ** "Monday" ** "Alpha" ** "Trevor" ** "Milagro" ** "The Unnatural" ** "Three of a Kind" ** "Field Trip" * Season 7: ** "Hungry" ** "The Goldberg Variation" ** "Millennium" ** "Rush" ** "Orison" (Donald Pfaster) ** "The Amazing Maleeni" ** "Signs and Wonders" ** "X-Cops" (an unknown fear entity) ** "First Person Shooter" ** "Theef" ** "Chimera" ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "all things" ** "Brand X" ** "Fight Club" ** "Je Souhaite" (Jenn, a jinniyah) * Season 8: ** "Redrum" ** "Patience" ** "Roadrunners" ** "Invocation" ** "Via Negativa" ** "Surekill" ** "Salvage" ** "Badlaa" ** "Medusa" ** "Empedocles" * Season 9: ** "Daemonicus" ** "Hellbound" ** "4-D" ** "Lord of the Flies" ** "John Doe" ** "Underneath" ** "Scary Monsters" ** "Audrey Pauley" ** "Improbable" ** "Release" ** "Sunshine Days" Category:TXF episodes